1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle, and more particularly to a twist vehicle incorporated with steering wheel shaft support arrangement which enables the wheel shaft to be detachably mounted on the twist vehicle so as to provide such desirable advantages as easy transportation and convenient storage.
2. Description of Related Arts
Conventional twist vehicles have provided people, and especially children, an opportunity to entertain and do reasonable amount of exercise at the same time. They are becoming more and more popular in the marketplace.
Referring to FIG. 1 of the drawings, a conventional twist vehicle 10B usually comprises a vehicle frame 20B, a rear wheel assembly 30B rotatably mounted on a rear portion of the vehicle frame 20B, a twisting unit 40B rotatably mounted on the vehicle frame 20B for driving the twist vehicle 10B, wherein the twisting unit 40B comprises a triangular twisting member 41B, a pair of driving wheels 42B rotatably and spacedly mounted on two corner portions of the twisting member 41B respectively, a steering member 43B rotatably provided on the vehicle frame 20B for driving and controlling the twist vehicle to move in a particular desirable direction, and a connecting member 44B which has a controlling end 441B connected to the steering member 43B, and a twisting end 442B connected to the remaining corner portion of the twisting member 41B. Whereby, when twisting motions—subsequent clockwise and anti-clockwise movement are imparted to the steering member such as that imparted by a rider of the twist vehicle 10B, the twisting motions will be transmitted to the twisting member 41B via the connecting member 44B, and as a result, the twisting member 41B rotates accordingly about the connecting member 44B. The driving wheels 42B then drive the twist vehicle 10B to move.
Almost all conventional twist vehicles 10B have their twisting unit 40B rotatably mounted on a front portion of the vehicle frame 20B. In order to enhance the stability and rigidity of the twist vehicle 10B, and especially its twisting unit 40B, the vehicle frame 20B usually further has a front wheel shaft support portion 21B provided thereon, wherein the wheel shaft support portion 21B is usually upwardly extending. As a consequence, the front portion of the vehicle frame 20B is usually bulgy with respect to the remaining portions of the vehicle frame 20B. As a matter of fact, the bulgy wheel shaft support portion 21B of the vehicle frame 20B not only gives better support to the twisting unit 40B, and with deliberated ornamental design, it also gives better appearance to the twist vehicle.
On the other hand, in order to make the rider of the twist vehicle 10B comfortable, the steering member 43B is usually provided at a highest position with respect to the remaining parts of the twist vehicle 10B in order to suit the position of the rider's wrists.
All these contribute to significant disadvantages from the viewpoints of effective manufacturing management as well as marketing management. First, a bulgy front wheel shaft support portion of the vehicle frame 20B means significant space occupation during storage and transportation. As a result, unnecessary storage and transportation costs are induced. Second, it is generally technically easier to mold a small article of manufacture than a large article of manufacture for the same quality. That is to say, it is easier, and may be cheaper for mass production, to mold the wheel shaft support potion 21B and the remaining portion of the vehicle frame 20B separately than molding the vehicle frame 20B (including the wheel shaft support portion) as a whole.
Even through the vehicle frame 20B is manufactured in accordance with the above-mentioned manner, the way as how to connect the wheel shaft support portion 21B and the remaining portion of the vehicle frame 20B possesses a pressing problems. Since the twisting unit 40B in which wheel shaft support portion 21B supports is subjected to frequent twisting, poor connection between the wheel shaft support portion 21B and the remaining portion of the vehicle frame 20B may lead to catastrophic consequences.